The Climb
by Austlly007
Summary: Katniss is a state champion climber, she has the fame, the looks and the talent. her life is perfect, she even has a perfect boyfriend! but what happens when she meets a world class champion climber in disguise as a shy worker at her dad's training center? and he shows her the truth about herself, how will she take it? read and find out! MODERN DAY
1. The Climb

hey everyone! I know what you may be thinking, why haven't I updated "Summer Camping" yet? I am working on the next chapter now and I will post it hopefully tomorrow! but for now I got this idea from watching the "cloud 9" trailer by Disney channel about Katniss being a famous climber and Peeta training her.. so try it out! please no flames! thank you! Please R&R :-)

* * *

The Climb

Katniss' POV

"Katniss, how are you able to do this?" Gale asks.. I laugh.. I slide the rope and repel down to Gale.. "oh it's quite easy when you are born to climb" I say.. "well apparently I wasn't" Gale says.. "yeah, of course you weren't" I laugh.. "so how do we get off this thing?" Gale asks..

"we don't, we keep going up" I say.. "but Katnip, you know I'm not good at this" Gale says.. "that's why I'm teaching you" I say climbing up.. Gale rope slips repelling both of us down.. "Katniss? What do I do now?" Gale asks.. I look down and see where we are at, then I grab one of my lose cams and hook it in to the wall.. now that I'm stable, I tell Gale to do the same..

after he gets his cam in, I slide my rope through the cam and repel down to the ground with Gale behind me or I should say below me.. "okay I think I'm staying on the ground from now on" Gale says.. "alright, fine" I say.. Gale smirks.. "what's that supposed to mean?" I snap at Gale.. "I'm not smirking at you, I'm smirking at that guy over there" Gale says pointing to a tall boy with short blond hair..

"why?" I ask.. "because he was a world class climber, he won some big events a few years back and now look at him" "he works here at this place" Gale says.. "oh yeah? What's his name?" I ask interested.. "Peeta Mellark" said Gale..

Peeta. That's a weird name, who would name their son that? But this Peeta guy seems interesting, I heard of him once, but never could put the facts to the face.. but now I know, and it doesn't bother me..

I have to get changed and ready for the cameras, they'll be here in an hour to take pictures of me climbing.. I love being famous, my dad owns this training center for professional climbers and I get to be on the cover of all the climbing magazines! It's awesome! And I got the best boyfriend ever on top of that! Gale's family owns the climbing lodge two buildings down from us..

Me and Gale are in a lot of magazines together, but he doesn't climb, he stays on the bottom while I climb.. it's so much fun..

After the photo shoot, me and Gale go to the lodge and hang out in Gale's room.. we watch and look at the magazines that just came this week.. "You look so beautiful in this picture" Gale says showing me a picture.. "that's the one where I kiss you, is that why it's beautiful?" I ask.. "Yup" Gale answers.. I laugh..

Peeta's POV

I finally get home from work and I'm exhausted.. my roommate Finnick Odair should be home soon, he works at the Hawthorne climbing lodge two buildings away from where I work.. I go into my room and lie on my bed.. I look over at the clock, it's only 5:30pm.. I grab my laptop and open it..

I watch a video on youtube for a while.. "looks like this is going to be a close tie, Odair is getting close but Mellark is still in the lead" the announcer says.. "Yeah, but let's see if they can make the jump" the other announcer says.. "Mellark goes for the jump and!" "oh big miss! I hope he's okay though!" the announcer says..

(FLASHBACK)

"_**Peeta, the jump is too far. You won't have enough cams" "don't do it" Finnick yells.. "I can do it, I just need to get closer" I say.. I reach over to my harness and grab another cam.. "Peeta don't!" Finnick calls.. I ignore him and jump.. but I miss the hook and slip.. my rope is sliding then suddenly it rips and I instantly free fall.. everything goes black..**_

(FLASH TO PRESENT)

I sigh.. I knew I should have listened to Finnick but I was so close to winning.. it was the national competition if I won I would have been a national champion.. but one slip crashed my whole world.. That Katniss girl from work is such a fake I hope she's not dumb enough to do what I did..

I almost died that day, but I didn't. I instead lost my lost my left leg.. I gave up climbing, I never want to do it ever again.. my parents and Finnick tried to get me to do it again but since I'm so stubborn, I wouldn't even touch my equipment..

I really messed up, now I work at the Everdeen training center.. I've learned to live with my mistakes but it's hard sometimes, I have nightmares of my fall, and a confirmation that their real when I look at my fake leg.. Life for me sucks.. I close my laptop and go to sleep..


	2. The Climb Chapter 2

hey all! hope you are doing good! :) I have been very busy but I was able to update "Summer Camping" and this story! so hope you like it! I will update soon hopefully before I leave for Christmas break, byee for now :-) Please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I was on my way to go tell Gale I just made the team for the nationals competition in 3 weeks when I bump into that boy Peeta.. "sorry" I say.. "it's okay, don't worry about it" He says.. "so you're Peeta right?" I ask.. "Yeah" He says.. "nice to meet you, I uh heard a bit about you. you were a world class climber 4 years running" I say.. "um-hm" He says picking up the cams off the ground and putting them in a box.. "so why aren't you climbing now?" I ask..

"um, that's actually personal" Peeta says.. "oh alright then, see you around. Peeta" I say.. I walk away and meet Gale.. we hang out and take more pictures together.. later we go to the lodge and relax..

Late at night me and Gale go out onto the billboard and look at the stars.. we end up falling asleep up there.. I wake with a jolt.. I look at my surroundings and see that we spent the night on the billboard.. a guy with a camera shows up and starts taking pictures.. oh no! my dad will be so mad if he sees us! I quickly wake up Gale and we cover our faces and run back to our houses..

Those stupid photographers! When I got home it was all over the news! My dad was so upset, my mother too.. "Katniss! You spent the night with Gale on a billboard?! How could you! you know you're not supposed to sleep with anyone!" my dad shouts.. "it was an accident! We didn't mean to!" I say..

"you didn't mean to?! Its all over the news!" my dad shouts.. "I'm sorry!" I say.. "well sorry isn't going to cut it! You are going to work at the training center until we can fix this" my mom says.. "what?! But I have those photo shoots to do this Saturday!" I say..

"not anymore! You will work until I can convince the press to take those pictures off the news, internet and not to mention magazines!" my dad says.. "but dad!" I argue.. "not buts Katniss! You will work with that boy, oh what's his name?" my dad asks.. "Peeta Mellark" my mom says… "right! You will work with him end of discussion" my dad says.. "you can start today" my mom says..

Oh no what have I done? I am so foolish! No, I'm so stupid! That's the word! Ugh! I go up to my room and get changed.. I can't believe I have to work at the place my family owns! I already have a job, being famous! I walk over to the training center and start to work.. "first day of work and you're late" Peeta says.. "not as late as what your wearing" I say.. "let's just get to work, Miss Perfect" Peeta says..

I glare at him.. I wish Gale was here, I miss hanging out with him.. Peeta shows me what to do and then leaves me alone.. I clean up all the cams and put them in a box which I take to the back room.. then I sweep the floors and mop..

Wow that's a lot to do, and it's all in a day's work... I do this for about a week and it is horrible! It is like torture! Every morning, I greet Peeta with a funny remark and he does the same.. then one day Peeta said something shocking to me..

"you keep focusing on the style of the way you look instead of practicing how to climb" Peeta says.. "oh yeah? If that's so true, then how did I make the team?" I ask annoyed.. "because your daddy owns the mountain" Peeta answers..

I am hurt and shocked at what Peeta said.. but then I realize, he's right. I'm actually a fake, I was only for cameras. All the other people had to try out to get in but I didn't. I'm a fake.. and Peeta knew..

I feel tears coming so I run away.. I run home, and confront my dad.. I walk into the living room with tears running down my cheeks.. my mom looks at me with concerned eyes.. "what happened?" She asks.. "I'm a fake, I wasn't really born to climb. It was all a lie" I say.. "now Katniss, calm down" my dad says.. "calm down? I'm a fake! I was only for the cameras and you knew!" I say then I burst into tears..

"Katniss, where did you hear this?" My dad asks.. "from Peeta, he told me. I should have tried out like the rest of the people to do the national competition but since we owned the mountain you just put me in, I wasn't even that good" I choke out.. "you are good Katniss. Look, you may not be born to climb, but you can learn" my mom said.. "how will I learn in 3 weeks?" I ask.. "Peeta" my dad says.. "what?" I ask.. "Peeta can teach you. I remember, he was a world class champion climber a couple years back" my dad says.. "you think he would do that?" I ask..

"if you ask him" My mom says.. "alright, I will do the national competition by myself then I'll ask Peeta to help me with the international competition which is 3 weeks after" I say.. "sounds like a plan but you have to work hard for it" my dad says.. "I will" I say..

* * *

**what do think will happen? will or should Peeta say Yes? review and tell me! :) sorry for any mistakes!**


	3. The Climb Chapter 3

hey all! it's me, Molly! the sister in law :) my brother Andy mostly updates and writes stories on here more than I do so I'm going to beat him by updating this next chapter! :) hope you like it! Please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

I work from 8-3pm then I train from 3-12pm every week for 3 weeks.. I don't see Gale very often, I miss him very much.. I won the nation competition, now it was time for the international competition.. I have three weeks to train..

I walk up to Peeta who was cleaning up the cams..

"hey Peeta" I say as I walk up to him.. "hey Katniss, here for the cameras?" Peeta asks.. "No, I want you to train me" I say confidently.. Peeta laughs..

"train you for what?" He asks.. "the competition of course" "I only have 3 weeks" I say.. "you want me to train you? why me?" Peeta asks.. "because you did this before, and I wanna do it too" I say.. "No, I don't think so. its too dangerous" Peeta says..

"dangerous? I can handle danger, I just won the national competition, how hard can it be?" I ask.. "really hard. I don't think you can handle it" Peeta says.. "of course I can, please?" I ask..

"seriously? Why don't you ask someone professional to train you? And besides I don't climb" Peeta says.. He walks away with a box.. I follow him.. "because I told you, you've done it before. Why won't you train me?" I ask getting upset..

"aren't you listening? I told you, I don't climb anymore!" Peeta said annoyed.. "why not?! Please Peeta, I need your help" I say.. "No Katniss, I won't do it" Peeta says.. "why won't you help me!?" I yell.. Peeta walks up to me.. "You wanna know why? The last time I climbed, I almost died" Peeta says.. I stare at Peeta in shock.. he almost died? Wow, that's pretty bad..

"well you're okay now! Please Peeta, help me! You can't let one accident turn you off of climbing! I've been living a lie for so long, let me make it true! Please!" I plead.. "oh I'm turned off completely. There's no way I'm climbing ever again" Peeta says.. He walks away..

I wanted to know so bad why Peeta is so turned off, I mean it was just one fall, but people get over things.. why hasn't he? After work, I go into my room and go on my iPad.. I search on goggle for Peeta Mellark and see what shows up..

A video from 3 years ago of the international competition shows up.. I click on it and watch it..

"looks like this is going to be a close tie, Odair is getting close but Mellark is still in the lead" the announcer says.. "Yeah, but let's see if they can make the jump" the other announcer says.. "Mellark goes for the jump and!" "oh big miss! I hope he's okay though!" the announcer says..

I watch and see Peeta free fall a hundred feet and land on the ground.. Ow! That must've hurt! Now I see why he's so turned off, it was all over the news, internet and magazines about his fall.. he must've felt so embarrassed.. I put my iPad down and think some more about this.. poor Peeta, no wonder he won't climb..

**Peeta's POV**

(FLASHBACK)

"_**Peeta don't!" Finnick calls.. I ignore him and jump.. but I miss the hook and slip.. my rope is sliding then suddenly it rips and I instantly free fall. "PEETA!" Finnick yells... everything goes black..**_

(FLASH TO PRESENT)

Ahh! I scream.. I start to breathe heavy.. I look at my surroundings.. I'm in my room, in bed.. Finnick bursts into my room.. "Peeta are you okay?" Finnick asks.. "Yeah I'm fine, sorry, it was just a nightmare" I say.. "about the fall?" Finnick asks.. "yes, I knew I should have listened" I say.. Finnick walks over and sits on my bed.. "hey, we all make mistakes" Finnick says.. "yeah, some mistake" I say..

"at least we learn from them, but it doesn't mean you should stop doing what you love" "you loved climbing as much as I did, you didn't have to stop just because of one accident" Finnick says.. I don't say anything, I know he's right but I can't go back to climbing.. I've lost so much, if I lose another thing, I'll go out of my mind..

"come on Peeta, you were born to climb. Its your nature, you need it. Don't be so stubborn" Finnick says.. "I admit, I am stubborn but at least for a good reason" I say.. "well snap out of it, come on" "you need it" Finnick says..

"I don't need anything, I'm completely fine the way I am" I say.. "oh really? You want to keep living the same nightmare every night for the rest of your life? Come on snap out of your funk and get climbing" Finnick says..

"I'm not in any funk, although you might be" I say.. Finnick laughs.. "You are so stubborn! If I can't get you off your big butt, then who can?" Finnick asks.. I laugh.. "no one" I say... "a girl will" Finnick says.. "go to bed Finn, you're crazy" I say.. "so are you" Finnick says.. He leaves and goes back to his room.. I lie back down and try to go back to sleep..

**Katniss' POV**

I wake, get changed, eat breakfast and go to work.. as I clean up the cams I hear a familiar voice.. "hey Katnip" a voice says.. I turn around and its Gale! "Gale! I've missed you so much!" I say as I put my arms around him.. "me too! So how's business here? I heard you won the nationals" Gale says.. "it's been slow but good. How's yours?" I ask..

"really busy, we've been packed for a long time" Gale says.. "so Gale, it turns out that I'm not a real climber, I was a fake. Just for the cameras" I say.. Gale laughs.. "I don't think its so funny" I snap at Gale.. "what's so funny is that, of course you aren't a real climber, you didn't know that?" Gale asks.. "No, did you?" I ask.. "of course I knew, we are just actors. We don't really do the dangerous stuff, we just help make our companies get popular by being in magazines, internet and news" "of course we are fakes, but its business" Gale says..

"wait, so you're saying, you knew I wasn't real? How come you didn't tell me?!" I ask getting upset.. "because, it would ruin the act. I wasn't really your boyfriend, I'm just here to look good and for the fame, I set up that whole thing with the billboard and the guy taking pictures so we could get business" Gale says.. "You jerk! How dare you do this to me! You never loved really loved me! You used me!" I yell..

Gale is a about to slap me when a hand stops him.. "let go!" Gale says yanking his hand away.. its Peeta, he grabs Gale and slams him into the wall.. "You are not going to lay one hand on her face" Peeta says to Gale.. "Says who?" Gale snaps.. "Me, now get out of here" Peeta says.. He lets go of Gale.. "this isn't over!" Gale yells as he leaves.. I feel so used and hurt, I look over at Peeta..

"Be here at 6am tomorrow, you only 3 weeks, we need to get started" Peeta says.. He picks up one of the boxes and walks away.. Yes! That's means he is going to train me! Yay! A smile creeps on my face as I pick up a box and follow him.. I continue my day, working and cleaning then I go home and get some rest because tomorrow I'm getting trained! Yay!

* * *

**please tell us what you think by reviewing below :) like the EVERLARK I put in? Plz R&R! sorry 4 any mistakes!**


	4. The Climb Chapter 4

hey guys! it's Andy :) I'm back home, and back to my computer! I hope you all have had an EPIC Christmas and New Year :-) as my gift to you for Christmas here's the next chapter! hope you like it! Please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

Today I was going to be training Katniss, but I needed my equipment to do it.. I opened my closet and took out a box.. I opened the box and look at my old equipment.. memories of climbing fill my mind until that big black fall.. I pick the broken part of my rope and harness to see how it ripped.. there must've of been too much weight which caused it to rip..

(FLASHBACK)

"_**I can do it, I just need to get closer" I tell Finnick.. "Peeta No! Don't do it!" Finnick yells.. I ignore him and clip my rope in the cam and jump.. I was so close but something snapped and I start falling, I stopped but then the cam must've broke and my rope ripped and I instantly start to free fall.. "PEETA!" Finnick yells..**_

(FLASH TO PRESENT)

I sigh.. I can't use this equipment, not after my fall. I'll just use the equipment there.. I stuff my rope back into the box.. I stick the box far back into my closet and close the door.. I didn't want to be late, so I quickly got ready and left to the training center..

**Katniss' POV**

We started training, Peeta asked if I could climb the wall and obviously I could.. He said it was too easy for me so we went out to where the international competition would be held and trained there..

"it's a pretty high mountain" I say.. "it's not the height you have to worry about, it's the big jump you have to do" Peeta says.. I look over at the jump, wow! That's far! How am I supposed to jump that?

"uh, Peeta, is that the jump over there?" I ask pointing to the big gap between the mountain.. "Yeah, it's a pretty far jump" He says.. "and I have to do it?" I ask.. "Yes, in 3 weeks though. For now let's just climb the this side" Peeta says..

"Okay, fine with me" I say.. we clip ourselves in and start to climb.. I go first and Peeta is right behind me.. "how far should I go?" I ask.. "just a little more" Peeta says.. I attach the cam in to the wall mountain like thingy, whatever you call it and continue to climb.. my foot slips and I start to fall..

My rope is sliding until it stops and I hang for a while.. "Please tell me this gets better" I ask with hope.. Peeta repels down to me, I now know what Gale feels when I repel down to him.. but that was all fake anyway so it doesn't really matter..

"It does, after about maybe 30 times" Peeta says.. "30? I have to fall 30 times?" I ask.. "No, just look where you're putting your feet and you won't slip for most of the time" "Now come on, let's try it again" Peeta says.. "Fine" I say.. I grab on to the wall and hook myself in..

I climb up and this time Peeta is in the front.. finally we make it to the top after 7 tries! But I made it! Yay! It's wonderful, the view is great! I love it, it's so colorful.. "this is amazing" I say.. "Yeah, wonderful isn't it?" Peeta says..

"Yeah" I say.. we look at the view for a long time.. "alright, we need to get back to training" Peeta says.. "okay, so what's next?" I ask.. "well you have to master the climb first, then we'll work on the jump" Peeta says.. the jump? I don't think so. That jump is really far and if you fall you die, and I don't want to die..

But Peeta survived the fall, but it turned him off of climbing.. wait a minute, if he hates climbing then why is he helping me? is it possible that he might like me? or maybe I helped come out of his fear, I don't know.. but what I know now is that I have to climb this mountain 30 times.. this is going to be a long day…

**Gale's POV ****(surprised? He's part of the story too!)**

I can't believe Katniss thought she was a real climber, of course it was just an act. Why wouldn't it be? and these pass few weeks have been quite hard, our business started to shrink because of that Mellark guy, now everyone is over at the training center.. I have to do something, this might get ugly but it has to get done..

* * *

**What do you think he's gonna do? tell us in your review :) hope you like it, stay tune!**


	5. The Climb Chapter 5

**Hi ya peeps! Andy here :) how's your first week of school going? I hope it is going good! :) I was having trouble with my computer so I had to keep reposting chapters but I finally got it to work! YAY! :-) so here's the next chapter hope you like it! Please R&R! -Austlly007**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I have been training with Peeta for 3 weeks and the competition is in a few days, I'm so nervous! Yet I'm so excited also! I rush over to where Peeta is because I have fantastic news..

"Peeta!" I say as I run up to him.. "slow down Katniss, training isn't until tomorrow" Peeta says.. "I know but I have fantastic news" I say.. "really? What is it?" Peeta asks.. "I talked to some reporters and the manager of the competition to dedicate this year's international competition to a world class champion climber" I say.. "that's great Katniss, who is it?" Peeta asks..

"it's You, silly! I dedicated this climb to you!" I say.. Peeta is shocked.. I laugh at his expression.. "me? You dedicated it to me? I-I don't know what say" Peeta says..

"nothing, I wanted to thank you for training me. and most importantly being a true friend" "You believed in me when one else would and you stood up for me, you also help me realize some things about myself I didn't know, this is my way of thanking you" I say.. I put my arms around Peeta and hug him.. "thank you" I say softly..

we embrace each other for a while then we get back to work.. me and Peeta are like best friends now, we play around, joke, laugh, have fun.. and the best part was: it was all real..

* * *

**sorry it's so short! :( I promise to update soon! byeeeee! :-D**


	6. The Climb Last Chapter

Hi Ya peeps! Andy here :) I am sooo sorry for taking so long to finish this story, I've been working on "Sudden Changes" which I will post up soon :-) anyhow! here is the last chapter, I hope you've enjoyed this story as much I as I enjoyed writing it! make sure to watch "Cloud 9" on Disney Channel on January 17! that was the base of this story :-D Please R&R! -Austlly007

* * *

**okay so this takes place after Katniss just told Peeta she deditcated the climb to him and here the story continues 3 days later.. and this is still in Katniss' POV.. Enjoy!**

**3 Days Later…**

The competition came so fast I didn't have time to react, I was really nervous.. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even think about what I should wear! I'm usually very picky about what I wear but now I don't even know how I should dress.. finally the time came and we arrived at the competition.. "Just remember Katniss, it takes no fear, nothing's impossible" Peeta says..

"except falling" I say nervously.. "You won't fall, just look where you are putting your feet. Remember to use 3 cams when you make the jump" Peeta says.. I nod, I'm so nervous I can't talk. It's like my voice has a mind of it's own.. the MC of the competition calls Peeta to the stage to say some words..

"Now to welcome our honored 4 year running world class climber, Peeta Mellark" the MC says… "Thank you, Glad to be here" Peeta starts.. "looking back to when I was in the competition, I was 16. I was very alethic, fun and very stubborn" Peeta spoke.. the crowd laughs..

"But one fall crushed my world, I had a life changing experience that day, I lost my left leg do to the fall. As I said earlier I was very alethic but I let the whole thing get to my head and I made the mistake of my life time, after that I gave up climbing completely my roommate Finnick Odair, tried to get me off what he calls "my big butt" and get climbing. But since I was so stubborn I didn't listen, instead I became very insecure about everything and I also became very lonely." Peeta said..

as I he continued to speak, it made me realize that it doesn't matter if you are famous or not, it matters if you have heart. Peeta had a heart for climbing but it was shattered by his fall. And for me, I had things always handed to me and I never had to work for them.

I thought I had the heart, but a heart isn't something that is given or bought but it's something you must earn and work for, because life is a climb, but the view is great. It took someone like Peeta, with a heart for others, for me to realize that..

Then Peeta said something shocking to the crowd..

"I thought I was hopeless, until I met the famous 'Katniss Everdeen' her life was always handed to her, she didn't have to go through things like I did, but you what? It took someone like her to snap me out of my loss and back to what's really important to me, climbing." "this climb may be dedicated to me but if it wasn't for Katniss, I wouldn't be here today." "thanks to her, I'm doing the thing that is special to me, to all of us" Peeta finished and walked off the stage..

It was time for the competition to begin. I started to get ready, check my stuff and prepare. "Just remember, nothing's impossible" I whisper to myself.. Peeta comes over to me.. "you okay?" he asks.. "y-you know Peeta, I don't think I'm ready for this" I stutter..

"of course you are, we've been training for 3 weeks, I think you're ready. You've mastered the climb and the jump, you can do it" he says.. "Yeah, but what if I fall?" I ask..

Peeta sighs.. "if you do, don't do what I did" "Katniss, just because you weren't born to climb doesn't mean you can't do it. I believe you can do it, you won't fall. It's take no fear to do this" "nothing's impossible" he says.. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out..

Peeta's right, I can do this.. "thank you" I say.. I give Peeta a hug then walk over to the where all the other people are who in the race.. we start to the climb.. I begin my descend up the mountain.. the first one up is the winner, but I don't care. I'm doing this because I love it, not because I'm in it for the fame..

I know I was like that at first but people can change, and I did.. as I climbed up the steep mountain I remembered all the things Peeta had taught me..

I used 1 cam every time I moved up a notch and always looked where I put my feet.. I was almost at the drop..

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss was doing well, better than she probably thought.. she was in front of everyone, but I have to admit, I was worried about the drop too.. what if she didn't make? What if she becomes the way I was? How would she handle it? Her dad's company would go bankrupt and could go out of business if she doesn't make it..

all the pressure was on her shoulders, just like it was on mine.. the only thing was my family didn't own a business like Katniss, I was famous because of the kind of agent I had..

after I fired him because I quit climbing, he told secrets and private stuff to the world.. I was humiliated for years, and now here I am finally coming out of my loss.. I thought I'd never go back to climbing but Finnick was actually right, it did take a girl to snap me back to reality..

As Katniss finally made it to the drop, a flash back hit me..

(FLASHBACK)

"_**Peeta, the jump is too far. You won't have enough cams" "don't do it" Finnick yells.. "I can do it, I just need to get closer" I say.. I reach over to my harness and grab another cam.. "Peeta don't!" Finnick calls.. I ignore him and jump.. but I miss the hook and slip.. my rope is sliding then suddenly it rips and I instantly free fall.. "PEETA!" Finnick yells.. everything goes black..**_

(FLASH TO PRESENT)

Katniss goes for the jump and makes it.. "Yes!" everyone shouts.. Katniss continues and wins the international champion competition.. she made it, what a relief..

**Katniss' POV**

Yes! I did it! I did it! I can't believe I did it! I repelled down the long steep mountain to be greeted by everyone.. I searched the crowd looking for Peeta.. I was surrounded by cameras and adoring fans.. "Peeta!?" I call.. I look around and finally see him..

I run into his arms and hug him.. "I did it Peeta" I say.. "I knew you could do it" he says.. we embrace each other for the longest time as if there was nothing else in the world that could separate us.. 2 years later, me and Peeta got married, my dad gave the business to us and we still run it. 9 months later I gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl..

we named her Primrose Mellark, after the beautiful flower me and Peeta would see every time we climbed my dad's mountain.. Peeta and me still climb once in a while and teach our little one too.. Gale became a actor in Hollywood so he and his family business moved away.. Finnick Odair, Peeta's roommate and best friend, found a girl in Mane, in the town of Panem and they are happily married..

Finnick and his wife come visit us some times, their little boy plays with our little girl.. they became best friends.. And about 18 years later after me and Peeta had moved on to a better place, Our Primrose married Joshua Odair.. they are peacefully living in Panem with Finnick and Annie.. with our motto "Nothing's Impossible" hanging above the bed in which our newest Granddaughter sleeps…

** THE END…**

* * *

**anyone up to a squeal? write in your review if you want me to make a squeal :-) thanks! Please R&R!**


End file.
